fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Miłość pod zaborami
42 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Buford Van Stomm *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Nicole Strong *Jake Flynn *Scott Milton *Thomas Adventure *Cassidy Monogram *Christian Fletcher *kobieta z ekranu/żona Christiana Fletcher'a *Fretka Flynn *Penny *Valmira Dziobak *Tatiana Milton *Jeremi Rarity *Monty Monogram *Major Francis Monogram *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Carl Karl Opis Sadika nieświadomie stworzyła alternatywną rzeczywistość. Nad Nowym Światem władzę sprawuje okrutny dyktator, Jake Flynn. Fineasz, Ferb i reszta paczki usiłuje poznać prawdziwą przyczynę śmierci Loren. W tym celu idą do biblioteki. W siedzibie O.B.F.S.u ciągle trwa zwarcie. Na skutek nudy, bohateorie zaczynają opowiadać sobie historie milosne. Fretka budzi się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie Valmira przyłącza ją do swojej armii. Nicole opiekuje się umęczonym Thomasem, którego Jake ze wszystkich sił probuje złamać. Ewentualnie, przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Fabuła Fineasz otworzył leniwie oczy, patrząc na miasto. A raczej na to co z niego zostało. Wyglądało, jakby przeszło właśnie najgorsze kataklizmy. Ruiny były ledwie widoczne zza gęstej smugi dymu. Budynki nie były już tak nowoczesne. Wprost przeciwnie. Ściany były z drewna, a dach ze słomy. W podobnym stanie była z resztą droga, która pokryta była głazami. Jednym słowem, miasto wyglądało, jakby cofnęło się w rozwoju. Flynn spojrzał z przerażeniem na towarzyszy. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby z cudem uszli z życiem. Poszarpane ubrania, potargane włosy, zabrudzone kurzem twarze. Nawet Buford trząsł się jak galareta. - Z-z-zimno. - wyjąkała Sophie, opatulając się własnymi rękoma. - Z-z-z... - spojrzała z podtekstem na Irvinga, starając mu się przekazać oczywiste dla niej treści. - T-t-tak b-b-bardzo zimno-o... No przytul mnie w końcu! Wrzasnęła piskliwym głosem, na co chłopak wręcz podskoczył. Jak najszybciej wykonał jej rozkaz, na co ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie wszyscy podzielali entuzjazm Adventurówny. Hermiona podeszła do Fineasza, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ten, błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jej stronę. Spojrzeniem zdawała się być nieobecna. Utkwiła je w przestrzeń przed nimi. Flynn nie odrywał od niej oczu, czekając, aż w końcu coś powie. - Jest źle, Fineasz. - powiedziała z pełną powagą. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak jej ręka się trzęsie. - Jest tragicznie. Ciężko było się z nią nie zgodzić. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że brakowało wśród nich jednej osoby. Było to zauważalne z prostego powodu. Nikt się nie wydzierał. - Loren? - Buford rozejrzał się przerażony. Nigdzie nie było jego dziewczyny. - Ej, widzieliście Lor? Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami. Van-Stomm poderwał się z miejsca, biegnąc w kierunku, w którym przed.. wybuchem, jeżeli można to tak nazwać, szła Loren. Długie ścieżki zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, dla przemierzającego je chłopaka. Wszędzie zdawał się widzieć jej cień, który w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach upada na ziemię. W głowie słyszał ciche błaganie o pomoc jego dziewczyny. "Pomóż mi, Buford. - jęczała. - Jeszcze nie jest za późno. Znajdź mnie i pomóż. Jeszcze nie jest za późno". Zatrzymał się, czując jakby coś obmacywało go po nogach. Odwrócił spojrzenie, ale nikogo za nim nie było. Jedynie Fineasz z resztą idącą za nim kilka kroków dalej. Van-Stomm poczuł, jak bardzo brakuje mu jej wsparcia. Jedna minuta bez niej i już miał omamy. A co, jeżeli to nie były omamy? Ponownie zatrzymał się, czując jakby jakaś siła nie pozwalała mu iść dalej. Bał się spojrzeć w dół. Stanął nieruchomo, czując jak paraliż ogarnia go całego. Usłyszał za sobą głośny wrzask Izabeli. Nie.. Oni na pewno nie widzieli... "Widzieli, Buford" - usłyszał ponownie głos swojej dziewczyny, jednak jej przed nim nie było."Spójrz w dół. Nie bój się". Powoli paraliż ustępował, a Buford spojrzał w dół. W jednej chwili jego serce zdawało się przestać bić, a on sam stracił sens życia. Ujrzał leżącą na brzuchu Loren, z której krew wypływa z krtani, oraz ust. Pierwsze łzy uleciały z oczu Buforda. Chłopak ukląkł przed ukochaną, podnosząc ją tak, by zobaczyć jej twarz. Położył ją na swoich kolanach, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jej umęczonej twarzy. - Loren.. - wyjąkał, a łzy zmieszały się z jej krwią. - Loren, no co ty? Izabela instynktownie złapała Ferba za rękę, ocierając niewielką łzę, spływającą po jej policzku. - Proszę, nie rób mi tego. - zaszlochał. - Otwórz oczy, proszę. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego.. "Nie jesteś sam. - głos Loren zdawał się oddawać jej ból w chwili śmierci. Był cichy, a zarazem skrzeczący. - Jeszcze nie jest za późno". Wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu. Była martwa, jej usta ani drgnęły. Głos odbijał się echem w jego głowie i był pewny, że tylko on go słyszy. "Już raz mnie ocaliłeś, Buford. - mówiła. - Zrobisz to ponownie. Jeszcze nie jest za późno". ---- W całym Imperium ostał się tylko jeden budynek, który prezentował się z dumą i klasą. Zamieszkiwał go wysoki, rudowłosy mężczyzna o trójkątnej głowie. Swoją surowością przerażał poddanych, do posłuszeństwa zmuszał ich siłą z czego był potwornie zadowolony. Pewnym krokiem maszerował przez korytarze swojej twierdzy. Bez większego zainteresowania minął własne portrety, malowane w przeróżny sposób. Po chwili stanął przed wielkimi, metalowymi drzwiami. Słudzy otworzyli je przed nim, na co on z uniesioną głową, ruszył schodami w dół. Obskurne ściany, z których schodziła farba w oczach mężczyzny, idealnie oddawała klimat "szpitala". A szpitalem było więzienie, ale tak brzmiało po prostu lepiej. Przekazując rodzinom "pacjentów" o uwięzieniu ich dzieci, mówiono;"Zamknęliśmy go w szpitalu psychiatrycznym", ale nie miało to na celu podniesieniu ich na duchu. Wprost przeciwnie. Te wszystkie matki żyły z myślą, że ich synowie są chorzy psychicznie, niedorozwinięci, zagrażają życiu swojemu i otoczeniu. Te wszystkie matki żyły z myślą, że nie potrafiły wychować swoich synów na normalnych ludzi. A ci synowie walczyli o wolność swojej ojczyzny. Mężczyzna podszedł do ogromnych, metalowych drzwi z napisem "schizofremia". Schizofrenikami nazywano osoby działające pod pseudonimem, służących jednostkom wyzwoleńczych. Mężczyzna uwielbiał tą nazwę. Często więźniowie pod wpływem wiecznej ciemności, ciasnych pomieszczeń, oraz wielkiego bólu fizycznego, faktycznie popadali w obłęd. Każdy taki przypadek, napawał ich oprawcę dumą. Grube drzwi otworzyły się. Oczom rudowłosego ukazał się widok bruneta, przykutego w kajdany. Siedział na ziemi, a jego brązowe oczy ukazywały nie tylko ból, ale i chęć zemsty. Obok niego leżała zabrudzona krwią szmata, która kiedyś była jego koszulką. Obecnie odsłaniał gołą klatkę piersiową, okrytą licznymi ranami. Większość wyglądała na świeże. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się więźniowi z uwagą. Mimo tylu upokorzeniom, zadanych ciosów, a nawet gróźb śmierci, nie udało mu się go złamać. Jako jeden z nielicznych zachowywał zdrowy rozsądek. Odróżniał jawę od snów, a co najważniejsze, nie błagał oprawcy o litość, a to właśnie denerwowało rudowłosego najbardziej. - Pozbierałeś się już? - zapytał, patrząc na swoją ofiarę z wyższością. Brunet uraczył oprawcę spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy. Rudowłosy jedynie krzywo się uśmiechnął, spoglądając na strażnika. Po chwili więzień poczuł na klatce piersiowej palący ból promieniującego na niebiesko bicza. W takich chwilach zagryzał wargi, nawet do krwi, by tylko nie wrzasnąć. Wszystko, byle by nie dać tyranowi satysfakcji. Na jego piersiach odcisnęła się kolejna, czerwona pręga. Jake Flynn, w swoich czasach znany z okrucieństwa oraz braku litości. Ciężko uwierzyć, że ten człowiek nosił w sobie geny Fineasza Flynn'a. Thomas Adventure. Jego pra-pra-pra dziadek, Irving III Adventure zdobył Waszyngton, zdobywając tym samym władzę nad całym Nowym Światem. Gdyby nie polityczne nieudacznictwo jego syna, Victora II Adventure, może teraz Thomas nie byłby więźniem we własnej twierdzy. Jake ukucnął naprzeciw więźniowi. Fakt, że się uśmiechał tylko pogarszał sprawę. Uśmiech w jego wykonaniu oznaczał masę sadystycznych myśli, które miał zamiar wcielić w życie. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. - zaczął powoli, a każde jego słowo sprawiało, że Adventure miał ochotę zwymiotować z obrzydzenia oraz strachu. - Jesteś przeznaczony do wyższych celów, niż gnicie w tej celi. Thomas uniósł brew ku górze, zastanawiając się, jakie myśli kłębią się w głowie Flynn'a. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skręt w żołądku, a jednak uniósł dumnie czoło, chcąc choć raz spojrzeć na niego z góry. Jake zignorował ten fakt, w dalszym ciągu patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy przeciwnika. Chwycił go za podbródek, przyciągając do siebie. Thomas przez chwilę bał się, że chce go pocałować. Na jego szczęście, Flynn miał zupełnie inny zamiar. Miała być to kolejna próba złamania silnej woli bruneta. - Przyłącz się do mnie. Thomas poczuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Niebezpiecznie bliska odległość ich twarzy budziła niepokój. Z samego bruneta wiele nie zostało. Został uznany za chorego na schizofrenię odkąd ukończył 14 lat. Oczy, wraz z policzkami miał zapadnięte, a po dawnej umięśnionej sylwetce nie został najmniejszy ślad. Zamiast tego, liczne rany szpeciły jego klatkę piersiową oraz twarz. Wiele osób, które doświadczyły wątpliwej przyjemności zobaczenia go stwierdzało, że wygląda jak widmo. A on nie przeczył, tylko przytakiwał. Flynn podał mu jego nowe dokumenty. Czarno-białe zdjęcie sprzed trzech lat, miejsce zamieszkania, imię i nazwisko.. Zawód. ''Dowódca I oddziału Jake'a Flynn'a. '' ''- To duży zaszczyt. - stwierdził z dumą Flynn widząc zaskoczenie w oczach Thomas'a. - Myślę, że odpowiedź jest oczywista. '' Ten uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na wyraz twarzy przeciwnika. Nie żartował, on na prawdę widział go w swojej armii i to na nie byle jakim stanowisku. Wyobraził sobie te pieniądze, które mógłby zdobyć, władzę.. A jednak w odpowiedzi splunął Jake'owi prost w twarz. - Nigdy się do ciebie nie przyłączę. - wycedził przez zęby. - Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Za zdrajcę?! A może za śmiecia, którym jesteś ty?! - Twój wybór. Wstał z miejsca, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Z wielką chęcią zostałby, by poobserwować katusze, jakie za moment zostaną zaserwowane buntownikowi, ale miał obowiązki, które nie mogły czekać. Pozwolił by strażnik odpowiednio ukarał "pacjenta" za zniewagę, jaką przed chwilą otrzymał. ---- Buford usiadł załamany na jednym z murków, bezradnie patrząc, jak Fineasz i Ferb unoszą ciało Loren. W dalszym ciągu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Jego ukochana jeszcze przed chwilą była żywa, nic jej nie było.. A tu nagle znajduje jej martwe ciało w stercie głazów. Jako jedyna padła ofiarą kataklizmu, który nawiedził miasto. "A co jeśli.." - pomyślał, ale szybko odsuwał od siebie te myśli. To nie możliwe, by ktoś mógł podnieść rękę na jego Loren. A z drugiej strony.. - Nie martw się. - pocieszała go Sophie. - Loren wcale nie pójdzie spać do grobu. Odrodzi się pod postacią szczura, albo komara.. - Albo w motyla. - warknęła Hermiona, gdy Van-Stom jeszcze bardziej się załamał. - Na tym polega reinkarnacja. - A co jeżeli zamieniła się w komara? - jęknął. - I ja go przez przypadek zabiję? - Odrodzi się znowu w coś innego. - uśmiechnęła się blondynka. - Kto wie? Może w następnym życiu narodzicie się jako ludzie i będziecie razem do śmierci? Tak jak ja i Irving. Wcale go nie pocieszyła, wprost przeciwnie. Uświadomiła mu jedynie, że będzie musiał czekać do śmierci, by ponownie ją zobaczyć. Na jego szczęście, lub nie szczęście, nie czuł potrzeby odebrania sobie życia, więc wizja długiego żywota bez niej wydawała się być katorgą. - Wy się lepiej zastanówcie jak to powiemy Jeremiemu. - zaczęła Izabela, opierając się o murek. - Zamorduje nas. Hermiona spojrzała na Izabelę z wyrzutem. Ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. - Izabela, ona nie żyje! - powiedziała. - Ktoś ją prawdopodobnie zamordował, a ty się martwisz o takie rzeczy? - Takie jest życie. - odparła, patrząc na ciało Loren bez większych uczuć. Hermionę i Sophie przerażało to, z jaką obojętnością żydówka patrzy na ciało przyjaciółki. Nawet one, które nie miały z Raritówną najlepszych kontaktów, oddały by wszystko, by to teraz naprawić. Mimo jej wiecznych wrzasków, niezadowolenia, oraz negowanie wszystko co istnieje, lubiły ją. Szkoda, że zdały sobie z tego sprawę dopiero teraz. - Jak myślicie, kto ją.. no wiecie.. dźgnął? - zapytała Izabela. Buford poczuł, jak przechodzą po nim ciarki. Znów usłyszał w głowie ochrypły głos zmarłej. Przypominała mu, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. Za każdym razem pytał ją w myślach, co ma zrobić, ale ona milczała. - Słyszycie? - poderwał się z miejsca, słysząc jej głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z żalem. - No powiedzcie, że coś słyszycie! - Zwariował. - szepnęła Hermiona na ucho Ferbowi. Fletcher jedynie potaknął, nie odrywając wzroku od Buforda. Van-Stomm wyglądał jak obłąkany. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, a spojrzenie miał zagubione. Zdawał się kogoś szukać. - Trzeba ogarnąć co tu się stało. - stwierdził Fineasz. - Ale co zrobimy z Loren? Hermiona jedynie westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się co zrobić ze zwłokami. Nie będą jej przecież taszczyć ze sobą przez całą drogę.. - Niech z nią ktoś zostanie i znajdzie jej jakieś miejsce. - zaproponowała. - Buford? - Nie ma mowy! - wrzasnął. - Nie wytrzymam patrząc na jej ciało, to mnie przerasta! Muszę się dowiedzieć kto jej to zrobił, żeby osobiście połamać mu wszystkie kości! Cała paczka dostrzegła obłęd w oczach chłopaka, podobny, jaki za życia czaił się w brązowych oczach Loren. Nikt jednak nie śmiał zwracać na to uwagi. Chociaż starał się tego nie pokazywać, to w głębi duszy strasznie cierpiał. Loren była jego największą miłością, żadnej dziewczyny nigdy nie pokochał tak jaj jej. Bridgitte, Grety.. Najzwyczajniej w świecie żadna nie miała tego co ona. Ciężko powiedzieć za co ją pokochał. Za oryginalny wygląd, a może za nieprzewidywalny charakter? Różnili się praktycznie pod każdym względem. Począwszy od zainteresowań, po poglądy polityczne. Z wyglądu również nie przypominała jego ideałowi piękna, a jednak w jego oczach stała się najpiękniejsza na świecie, każde słowo brzmiało jak życiowa mądrość. To dla niej biło jego młode serce. Teraz nie widział już przyszłości. Była tylko pustka, a jedynym wybawieniem była ona. - Ja zostanę. - powiedziała Hermiona. - A wy dowiedzcie się wszystkiego. Co jej się stało, kto za tym stoi i co najważniejsze, dlaczego to tak bardzo zmieniło przyszłość. Reszta jedynie pokiwała jej, po czym większość z nich odeszła. Został tylko Fineasz, który bezradnie wpatrywał się w Hermionę kucającą nad ciałem Loren. - Uważaj na siebie. - powiedział nieśmiało, uciekając od niej wzrokiem. Niebieskowłosa odwróciła się w jego kierunku, starając się wymusić uśmiech. - Nawzajem. - odpowiedziała. - Nie martw się, naprawimy to. - Mam taką nadzieję. - nie zwracał uwagi na to, że jego grupa się oddala. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od czerwonych oczu przyjaciółki. Podszedł do niej bliżej, nie mając odwagi, by usiąść obok. - Wiesz.. Może tu z tobą zostanę. Na wypadek gdyby ktoś się tu napatoczył. - To bardzo miłe, ale nie trzeba. - niemalże zarumieniła się, wyczuwając intencje chłopaka. - Ale dam sobie radę. Mam swoją własną broń. Flynn wykrzywił twarz na wzór uśmiechu. Nie było szans, by ponownie dopuściła go do siebie. Widziała w nim przybranego brata swojego własnego, dlatego nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej. Posłał jej ostatnie przyjazne spojrzenie, po czym dołączył do reszty. - Utknąłem w niezłym friendzonie. - powiedział, stojąc już obok Ferba. - Dramatyzujesz. - odparł, chowając dłonie do kieszeni. - Wszystko da się jeszcze naprawić. "Póki jesteś moim bratem, to się nie da" - pomyślał, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język. ---- Na drugiej stronie planety. Stary świat pogrążony był w trwającej od wieków wojnie. Odkąd William Fletcher ruszył na Brukselę w 2057 roku, państwa UE zmuszone były do obrony stolicy Europejskiej. Państwa najsłabsze militarnie upadły jako pierwsze. Najdłużej trzymały się Polska, Rosja, Czechy, Słowacja i Węgry, jednak i one upadły w 2060 roku. Zawładnięcie państwami, które nie należały do UE było już tylko kwestią czasu. Po podpisaniu kontraktu z komunistyczną Koreą Północną, ruszył na państwa Azjatyckie. Pierwsze poddały się Indie, a zaraz po nich Japonia oraz Afganistan. Po kilku latach upadła cała reszta. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, zdobycie Afryki i Australii nie było wielkim wyzwaniem. Po śmierci dyktatora sprawującego aktualnie władzę w Korei, William zawładną i nad tamtym krajem. Obecnie cały stary świat znajdował się pod panowaniem potomków Ferba, Christiana Fletchera. Nie przypominał on ani trochę swojego przodka. Jego czarne włosy sięgały do brody. Na świat spoglądał swymi niebieskimi oczyma, z których można było wyczytać wszystkie emocje oraz uczucia czające się w jego umyśle. Po kolorze skóry można wywnioskować, że jego ojciec miał przygodę z afrykanką. Jego latynoski odcień skóry budził kontrowersje wśród wielu, jednak nikt nie śmiał zakwestionować oficjalnej wersji. W papierach napisane było, że był synem żony swojego ojca, Ariany Brown. Najprawdopodobniej, była ona zmuszona do przyjęcia go, jako swego syna. W rzeczywistości płynęły w nim geny czarnej niewolnicy. Siedział on w wygodnym fotelu, opierając łokcie o stół. Wpatrywał się zniecierpliwiony w drzwi, jakby ktoś zaraz miał przez nie przejść. Kątem oka zerknął na zegarek. 15.30. - Ile mam jeszcze czekać? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony kobiety stojącej za nim. - Następnym razem nigdy, za żadne skarby cię nie posłucham. - Posłuchasz, posłuchasz. - zapewniła go. - I tak nie masz wyjścia. Rudowłosa kobieta o okrągłej twarzy, którą zdobiły liczne piegi oraz okulary o czarnych oprawkach. Zgrabna sylwetka, jasna cera, a co najważniejsze, wyjątkowa inteligencja i talent strategiczny sprawiły, że dyktator stracił dla niej głowę i wziął za żonę. Dała mu dwóch synów, starszego Austina II Fletchera i Dylana Fletchera. Oboje byli wyjątkowo podobni do matki. Mężczyzna czując na ramieniu delikatną, a zarazem silną dłoń małżonki, szybko ułożył swą na niej. Jej dotyk dodawał mu pewności. Uświadamiał, że to on, a nie nikt inny rządzi starym światem. A ona doskonale wiedziała jak ważną rolę pełni w jego życiu. Skutecznie sterowała każdym jego ruchem. W praktyce to ona panowała nad światem. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że go nie kochała. Wprost przeciwnie. Kierowała sceną polityczną tak, by jej mąż wyglądał na dostojnego pana świata. Ze wszystkich sił starała się, by tak właśnie został zapamiętany. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stanął Jake Flynn, który ani myślał o podaniu ręki politycznemu przeciwnikowi. Fletcher szybko zabrał dłoń z ręki żony, podnosząc się z miejsca. Kobieta uraczyła Flynn'a spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy. Ten nawet tego nie zauważył. Usiadł naprzeciw Fletcherowi. Christian szybko zrobił to samo. - Miło mi cię.. - urwał, czując na sobie przeszywający wzrok żony. - nam cię gościć. Mamy nadzieję, że podróż... - Streszczaj się Fletcher. - przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony, opierając się o krzesło, niczym zwycięzca. - Mów o co chodzi. - Wycofaj swoje wojska z moich ziem. - warknął. - Inaczej... - Inaczej "co"? - zaśmiał mu się w twarz. - Zaatakujesz mnie tą swoją śmieszną armią? Ha! - Jake zachowywał się tak, jakby już wygrał wojnę. Christian postanowił to zignorować. - Nie z takimi jak ty już walczyłem i zawsze odnosiłem zwycięstwo. - Ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni, Flynn. Chyba nie chcesz rozlewu krwi. - Nie obchodzi mnie on. - stwierdził, wyjmując papierosa. - Nie ja będę walczył. Oddani mi żołnierze oddadzą życie, bym ja mógł spokojnie rządzić do usranej śmierci. Dobrze jest żerować na tym, co zostawili dawni Amerykanie. - stwierdził z dumą, wkładając do ust podpalonego papierosa. - A ty? Mam bać się ciebie? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - z każdym słowem, chuchał na przeciwnika dymem. - Ty nawet z polskimi buntownikami poradzić sobie nie możesz! Polski Ruch Oporu był prawdziwym utrapieniem wszystkim pokoleń Fletcherów. Nawet jeżeli był jedynie niewielkim odłamem słowiańskiego ruchu wyzwoleńczego, to właśnie oni z największym zapałem walczyli o wolność. Dla małżonki Christiana nie było to szczególne zaskoczenie. Dobrze znała historię Europy, a Polacy, jako jej serce od zawsze wykazywali się szczególną walecznością, która powalała na kolana najsilniejszego wroga. Mimo wielkiego szacunku, jakim darzyła ten naród, współpracowała z mężem, by ich unieszkodliwić. - Mam rozumieć, że odmawiasz współpracy. - stwierdził szybko Fletcher, na co Flynn przytaknął. - Więc bądź gotów na atak. - Jestem przygotowany przez cały czas. - odparł, wstając z miejsca. - Tobie radzę to samo. Po tych słowach, wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Załamany Fletcher ukrył twarz w dłoniach, na co kobieta szybko zareagowała. - Nie martw się. - powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę. - Flynn jeszcze będzie kłaniać ci się do stóp. - Ja nie mogę poradzić sobie ze swoim państwem. - jęknął żałośnie. - Rosjanie atakują z każdej strony, a Polacy walczą u ich boku. Wiesz jak groźni są zjednoczeni słowianie? Ta jedynie przygryzła wargi. Nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić. Państwa z swarożycą na tarczach idealnie odpierało ataki, a ich własne, były nie do pokonania. Władza powoli wymykała się z rąk Fletcherów. - To koniec. - dodał. - Teraz czeka mnie tylko śmierć. ---- Fretka otworzyła oczy. Po Nicoli nie było ani śladu. Jakby się rozpłynęła w powietrzu. Podobny los spotkał kobietę z ekranu oraz jej syna. Siedziba O.B.F.S. wyglądała, jakby przeszło przez nią tornado. Wszystko stało w ruinach. Szyba w wielkim ekranie była potłuczona w drobny mak. Gnie nie gdzie słychać było odgłosy walki oraz jęki przegranych. Zaciekawiona, poszła w tamtym kierunku. W niewielkiej sali obok odbywały się ćwiczenia wojenne. Dziobak z pałką w łapach walczył z żółwiem, który wyjątkowo szybko się poruszał jak na swój gatunek. Nie pomogło mu to jednak w walce z samicą. Dziobaczyca szybko powaliła go kilkoma ruchami pałki. Żółw opadł na skorupę, bezsensownie próbując się podnieść. Fretka zasłoniła oczy, obawiając się najgorszego. Zamiast żałosnych jęków zwierzęcia, usłyszała jednie przyjazny, damski głos. - Idzie ci coraz lepiej, kowboju. Zaciekawiona otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła jak samica podaje łapę poszkodowanemu, który po chwili podniósł się na dwie łapy. Obawiając się, że zostanie zauważona zaczęła się wycofywać, jednak dobiegł ją piskliwy głos samicy. - Wracaj. Poczuła jak przechodzi ją dreszcz. Było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Niepewnym krokiem stawiła się przed oblicze dziobaka. - Eee to nie szpieg! - samica okrzyknęła reszcie, na co oni jakby odetchnęli z ulgą. - Za bardzo fajtłapowata. - Wcale nie jestem fajtłapowata! - krzyknęła z dumą Fretka, wskazując na siebie środkowym palcem. - Miałam 5 z wuefu! - Z czego? - zapytała samica, na co Flynn'ówna niemalże odskoczyła. - Co? - TY GADASZ! - wrzasnęła. - Noo i to od długiego czasu. - uśmiechnęła się, podając jej łapę. - Jestem Valmira, a ty? Po pierwszym szoku Fretka zorientowała się, że samica nie ma co do niej wrogich zamiarów. Podała jej trzęsącą się dłoń, na co Valmira uśmiechnęła jeszcze szerzej, ściskając dłoń nowo poznanej dziewczyny. - Jestem Fretka. - wyjąkała. - Fretka Flynn. - Miło poznać. Przyda nam się człowiek w drużynie. - Czekaj.. co?! - Chyba nie myślisz, że zostawimy cię przy życiu? - zapytała z przerażającym uśmiechem na dziobie. - Teraz, gdy odkryłaś naszą organizację, zostałaś jedną z nas. Chyba, że wolisz zginąć. Fretka przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Co miała zrobić? Wbrew własnej woli, zgodziła się. ---- Muzyka ucichła, a cała ekipa odpoczywała po tańcach. Trzeba przyznać, to jedno zwarcie bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyło. Nawet Scott i Monty na moment zapomnieli jak bardzo się nienawidzą. Carl poprzysiągł, że nigdy nie umyję rąk po tym, jak trzymał nimi dłonie Tatiany. - Może poopowiadamy sobie jakieś historie? - ponownie zaproponował Monty. - Ale nie horrory, bo znowu popusczę w nocy. Major ukrył twarz w dłoniach zastanawiając się, czy to oby na pewno jego syn. Reszta zareagowała cichym chichotem. - A jakie konkretnie masz na myśli? - zapytała Tatiana. - Oparte na faktach, dramaty, komedie, romanse.. - Romanse! - przerwał jej uradowany Monogram. - Uwielbiam romanse! Scott spojrzał pytająco na Jeremiego, na co on wzruszył ramionami. - To może ja zacznę. - wtrącił Carl. - Jest taka jedna tragiczna historia miłosna. Był taki chłopak. Bardzo przystojny, utalentowany, inteligentny. Zakochał się w takiej pięknej dziewczynie, która swą niezwykłością przebijała wszystko inne. Bardzo ją kochał, oddał by wszystko, by ta odwzajemniła jego uczucia... Ale utknął w friendzonie. Koniec. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego pytająco, na co on jedynie się zaczerwienił, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Scott zaczął powoli domyślać się prawdziwego znaczenia tej historii, jednak milczał. Tatiana nie mogła oderwać oczu od przyjaciela. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Zakochałeś się? - zapytała. - W kim? Mam nadzieję, że ten friendzon to nie na zawsze. Czując na sobie spojrzenia innych, szybko zamilkła. Nie miała ochoty zacząć uchodzić za miłą wśród społeczeństwa, a przy Carlu taka się stawała. Ceniła sobie szacunek jakim nią darzono, a jednak wśród społeczeństwa O.B.F.S.u wychodziła na jaw jej druga twarz. Scott uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając na siostrę triumfująco. - To kto następny? - zapytała, cała się czerwieniąc. - Ja mogę. - zaczęła Penny. - Ale z góry ostrzegam, że nie lubię romansów. - spojrzała na wszystkich z nutką tajemniczości. Niewielkie światełko jakie dawała świeca idealnie sprzyjała atmosferze, jaką chciała wzbudzić. - Była raz pewna dziewczyna. Uwielbiała grać w gry. Horrory były jej ulubionym rodzajem. Potrafiła zgłębiać ich mroczny świat godzinami. W końcu przekroczyła granice. Krojąc chleb zauważyła, że trzyma nóż. Spodobał się jej. Postanowiła wbić go w coś twardszego niż chleb.. Miała chłopaka. On był tym, którego szukała. Bez wahania wbiła nóż w jego... - PRZESTAŃ! - krzyknął Monty, kuląc się ze strachu. - Miało nie być strasznie! - Prosto w jego DVD. - powiedziała, po czym teatralnie klasnęła łapami. - Niezła historia, nie? - Miał być romans.. - jęknął cicho Monty. - A nie był? Wspomniałam przecież, że miała chłopaka. Scott uśmiechnął się złośliwie, patrząc na rosnącą mokrą plamę na spodniach Monty'ego. Żałował, że nie ma czym uwiecznić tej chwili, jednak był pewny, że zapamięta ją do końca życia. - Co wy wiecie o romansach! - stwierdziła dumnie Tatiana, opierając się o Carla. - Ja wam opowiem prawdziwy romans. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem, będąc pewnym, że ona nie zawiedzie ich w tej dziedzinie. Ta uśmiechnęła się intrygująco, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Był rok 1913. Kraków. Polska żyła pod zaborami pruskimi, austriackimi i rosyjskimi. - nazwę ostatniego kraju wypowiadała wyciszonym tonem. - Felicja Skonieczna była sanitariuszką wśród wojska polskiego. Ciężko na tym się zatrzymać. Miała wiele zasług na koncie. To ona motywowała żołnierzy. Przypominała im, że jeszcze Polska nie zginęła, póki oni żyli. Z zażartą nienawiścią wypowiadała się o zaborcach i miała co do tego bardzo dobre powody. Nigdy nie spodziewała by się, że jej serce zabije dla jednego z nich. - wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią zaciekawieniem. Ta, czując motywację, ciągnęła dalej. - Jej życie zmienił Dimitrij Woronir. Czystej krwi rosjan, co dumnie na piersi dwugłowego orła nosił. Dla niego gotowa była rzucić dotychczasowe życie, wyjechać Bóg wie gdzie. On czuł to samo do niej. Każde jej spojrzenie było dla niego błogosławieństwem. Łączyła ich miłość, a równocześnie dzieliła. Ponad wszystko umiłowali swoje ojczyzny. Słowiańskie pochodzenie nie wystarczyło w tej sytuacji. Po latach, kochankowie rozstali się, jednak coś po nich zostało. A był to syn urodzony 11.11.1918 roku. Nawet po wojnie nie spotkali się, ale cząstka ich miłości przeżyła i przekazywała ją dalszym pokoleniom. Scott uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dobrze znał tą historię, ale nie umiałby ubrać w nią odpowiednie słowa. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Major uronił jedną łzę. "Bez przesady. - pomyślał. - Aż tak romantyczne to to nie jest.". - Fajne to. - skomentował Carl. - Z jakiego filmu to wzięłaś? - To nie żaden film. To historia moich pra-pra-pra dziadków. Jeremi spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Albo to jeden wielki fake, albo wyznawała podobne wartości co on. Powoli zaczął żałować, że tak szybko zakończył ten romans. Było jednak za późno na jakiekolwiek przeprosiny. Poza tym, była przecież Jully. Nie zostawił by jej dla przelotnego romansu. Major wstał z miejsca, chrząkając kilka razy. Ustał naprzeciw nim, spoglądając na każdego z osobna. - Nawet nie wiecie jak cieszy mnie ten widok. - tu wskazał na zgromadzenie przed nim. - Agentka, woźni, stażyści, mój syn.. i ja. Zbyt często zapominamy, że to właśnie my tworzymy tę organizację. Czym byśmy byli bez akcji Penny? Albo bez szczegółowych wyliczeń Carla i Tatiany? Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak bardzo cenię sobie czyste toalety. - Kiedy powiemy mu, że kible ciągle są zapchane? - szepnął Jeremi tak, by tylko Scott go usłyszał. - Gdy już podpiszemy kontrakt o podwyżce. - odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od Majora. - Jesteśmy wszyscy jedną, wielką rodziną. - ciągnął Monogram. - I z tego miejsca chciałbym zaznaczyć, że was wszystkich... Urwał, gdy dostrzegł otwierające się drzwi sali. W progu stanęła czternastoletnia dziewczyna ubrana w szary dres. Spod kaptura widniały brązowe loki. Spoglądała na nich zielonymi oczami wyrażającymi zaniepokojenie. Odzień skóry miała identyczny, jak Major. - Co tak po ciemku siedzicie? - zapytała. - Wolność! - okrzyknęła Vanessa, pośpiesznie wybiegając z pomieszczenia. Za nią ruszyła cała reszta, radując się promieniami słońca i brakiem obecności Monty'ego. Jedynie on sam nie mógł od siebie odpocząć. Major podszedł zawiedziony do dziewczyny, patrząc na nią zasmucony. - Wiesz Cassidy.. - zaczął. - Chyba jednak tobie przepiszę wszystko co mam. - To było do przewidzenia, tatuś. - odparła pewnie, patrząc na mężczyznę z powagą. - Monty to cep. - I idiota. - odparł, wychodząc z córką na zewnątrz. - To jak? Idziemy na lody? Tylko nie mów nic Monty'emu. - dodał szybko. - Nie chcę, żeby znów skarżył się matce, że cię faworyzuję. - Luzik bluzik Majorze. - powiedziała z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, chowając dłonie do kieszeni. - Cep będzie żyć w błogosławionej nieświadomości. ---- Paczka Flynn'a weszła do biblioteki. Ku ich zdziwieniu, sztuka czytania nie umarła z biegiem lat. Mimo nieprzyjemnych warunków życia, w budynku było wiele ludzi. Ochoczo brali wiele książek na raz, po czym szybko wracali, by wypożyczyć nowe. - Pewnie chcą zapomnieć o tym co się dzieje. - stwierdził Ferb, patrząc jak mała dziewczynka bez butów bierze w wychodzone rączki książeczkę. - Próbują uciec od otaczającego ich świata, a ich ostatnią nadzieją są książki. - Telewizor im siadł, czy co? - burknęła Izabela, co reszta wolała zignorować. Sophie podeszła do bibliotekarki. Gruba kobieta o szarych włosach. Ubrana w pomarańczowy sweter, oraz brązową spódnicę do kolan. Zdawała się nawet nie zauważać blondynki, zapatrzona w komputer przed nią. - Przepraszam. - zaczęła, podciągając się rękami o biurko tak, by bibliotekarka ją zauważyła. - Gdzie dostanę książkę "Kto zamordował Loren i jaki to miało wpływ na przyszłość"? - czując na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie kobiety szybko dodała. - Najlepiej tom pierwszy. Kobieta jedynie ciężko westchnęła, biorąc jej słowa za niesmaczny żart. Adventurówna wyczuwając jej obojętność jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do reszty. - Nic tu nie ma. Lepiej wracajmy. - Nie ma mowy! - przerwał jej Buford. - Chociaż nie przepadam za bibliotekami, to tu musi coś być i my to znajdziemy! Zdetermionwany ruszył wśród półki. Cała reszta śledziła go wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy obudził w nich szacunek. Po chwili ruszyli za nim. ---- Nicole chodziła zniecierpliwiona w kółko. Pokój jaki został jej podarowany zdawał się zmniejszać z każdą minutą. Czuła jak jej niegdyś piękne czarne włosy, teraz wołają o umycie. Nie miała jednak na to czasu, była zbyt przejęta. Szpieg nie ma łatwego życia, szczególnie gdy wisi nad nim przysłowiowa siekiera. Dowództwo ostrzegło ją, że za najmniejszy błąd straci życie. Jej zadaniem było donoszenie o najnowszych poczynaniach Jake'a. Niby nic niezwykłego, w praktyce sprawiało ogromne problemy. Flynn dysponował czujnymi strażnikami oraz kamerami bezpieczeństwa. Co dzień musiała się więc wyjątkowo napocić, by przekazać proste "Nic nowego". Ale gdyby to był jej jedyny problem, poszła by umyć włosy. Mieszkając u Flynn'a podawała się za więzienną pielęgniarkę, spełniając przy tym codzienne obowiązki. I co dzień serce jej pękało na widok umęczonego i obolałego Thomasa. Dla nikogo nie była tak czuła i delikatna jak dla niego. Podziwiała go za odwagę i hard ducha. Jako jeden z nielicznych nie dawał Jake'owi satysfakcji, trzymał się dzielnie, ale ona widziała jakie sprawiają mu to trudności. Mimo wszystko, był tylko człowiekiem. Gdy przychodziła opatrywać jego rany, wiele razy opowiadał jej jak mu ciężko, że czasem zastanawia się czy nie ulec Jake'owi, by tylko przestał się nad nim znęcać. W głębi duszy czuła, że jest jedyną osobą, której on ufa i tylko to dawało jej motywację by walczyć dalej. Tym razem czekała na wieści od zaufanych strażników. Jak co dzień Jake poszedł "odwiedzić" Thomasa, a ona kolejny już raz umierała ze strachu o jego zdrowie. Co jeżeli Flynn przeszedł granice wytrzymałości Adventure? Jeżeli wczoraj widziała go po raz ostatni? Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Z sercem w gardle obserwowała zaufanego strażnika. Ponury wyraz jego twarzy przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę. Obawiała się najgorszego. - No co z nim?! - wrzasnęła, nie mogąc dłużej znieść ciszy. - Masz mu opatrzyć rany. - powiedział, a ton jego głosu wskazywał, że z poszkodowanym jest na prawdę źle. Nicole jak najszybciej wzięła apteczkę w dłonie, biegnąc w kierunku lochów. Nie zwracała uwagi na ludzi krzątających się po twierdzy. Pokonała odległości w zaledwie 5 minut. Dopiero przed drzwiami jego celi zatrzymała się. Zaczęła obawiać się co tam zostanie. "A co jeżeli..." - pomyślała, ale szybko odrzucała od siebie te myśli. Obserwowała jak pancerne drzwi otwierają się, a to co zobaczyła, omal nie zwaliło jej z nóg. Thomas jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak fatalnym stanie. Twarz była niemalże niewidoczna, zalana krwią. W podobnym stanie była klatka piersiowa, pokryta wieloma ranami z których leciała krew. Przerażona podeszła do niego. Oddychał ciężko, ale był przytomny. Jedno oko miał zamknięte, na wszystko patrzył podpuchniętym okiem. - Chciał żebym się do niego przyłączył. - powiedział, widząc jej przerażenie. - Odmówiłem. Trzęsącymi się rękoma zaczęła opatrywać mu rany na twarzy. Z trudem powstrzymywała się od zarzucenia mu się na szyję i walania morza łez. Thomas znał Nicole od dziecka. Jeszcze przed wojną była wierną towarzyszką jego zabaw. Od dłuższego czasu przeczuwał, że ona czuje do niego coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń. Nie reagował. Myślał, że to tylko niewinne zauroczenie, które minie z czasem. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy zamknęli go w tym "szpitalu". Tylko ona z nim była, dodawała mu sił... Nie mógł dłużej walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami. Zakochał się. Niestety te silne uczucie zostało przyćmione w tej sytuacji, ale to nie znaczy, że zniknęło. - A jak Eva? - zapytał. - Masz ją na oku? - Wszystko u niej w porządku. - uspokoiła go, obdarowując uśmiechem przez łzy. - Nie martw się. Nicole podziwiała go nie tylko za upór i siłę, ale i to, że w takich chwilach nie rozczulał się nad sobą. A on uwielbiał w niej to, jak bez mrugnięcia okiem kłamie Jake'owi prosto w twarz. Podziwiał w niej wolę walki i niezłomność. To właśnie za to ją pokochał. - Wojna nie długo się skończy. - mówiła. - Wyjdziesz stąd prędzej czy później. - Mówisz mi to codziennie. - uśmiechnął się krzywo, ignorując ból. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że jeżeli stąd wyjdę, to tylko na cmentarz. - Nie mów tak. - Ale taka jest prawda, Nicole. Widzisz dla mnie jeszcze jakąś przyszłość jak nie w grobie? Dziewczyna odłożyła na moment bandaże, przysuwając twarz do jego twarzy. Po chwili styknęli się czołami, a ona powiedziała: - Jak już stąd wyjdziesz, a wyjdziesz. - przerwała, gdy widziała jak otwiera usta by jej zaprzeczyć. - To pójdziemy do parku i nakarmimy kaczki. Ten jedynie roześmiał się, wątpiąc czy w rzeczywistości ma tak pozytywne myśli. Nicole była pełna obaw, tak jak on bała się, że w końcu nie wytrzyma, ale przecież nie powie mu tego. Była tu tylko po to, by dodać mu sił. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - powiedziała, starając się wymusić uśmiech. - Jeszcze będziemy się śmiać. ---- Tatiana i Scott wracali powolnym krokiem do domu. Niezręczną ciszę między bliźniakami postanowił przerwać Scott. - Nie sądziłem, że znasz jeszcze tę historię. - na te słowa, spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - No wiesz.. babcia opowiadała nam to jak mieliśmy z 5 lat. - Mam dobrą pamięć. - stwierdziła, odwracając spojrzenie. Milton roześmiał się, na co ona miała ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy. - A tobie co? - wycedziła przez zęby. - Nic, nic.. tylko. Wiesz, myślałem, że się.. no wiesz... wynarodowiłaś. Że stałaś się taką amerykanką. Tatiana uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. - Milton, weź ty się czasem walnij w ten pusty łeb. - powiedziała, chowając dłonie do kieszeni. - Mogę mieszkać nawet na usranym Marsie, ale w sercu zawsze będzie Rosja. Kategoria:Odcinki